A trend in prefabricated fireplace design has been a minimalist approach to the exterior of the fireplace, with a minimum of exposed metal outside the interior viewing area. Consequently, there is more emphasis on what is inside of the fireplace to create visual interest. Thus, decorative interior panels, interior lighting, loose media and logs have become more significant design features. It is important, however, for such features have a low production and operating costs, and have long durability.